


And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, ew chemistry, maybe Ziall, my 1st attempt at larry ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The name’s Louis by the way.” He said, cheekily and you rolled your eyes because he had to know that you already knew who he was, he just had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Another Tumblr induced accident I saw [this post](http://gostyles.tumblr.com/post/37421553260) and went to comment with something like: Louis and Zayn are the kind of kids you don't want to mess with and Harry and Niall are the freshman who are in love with them #Au feels but it turned into a full blown one-shot. Oops?
> 
> Also welcome wuvtwuwuv to AO3, you're going to start posting soon now right???

Louis and Zayn are the kind of kids you don't mess with, one would even say fear oh wait that was just Liam the school's resident goody-goody and let's face it know it all. The only reason you even hung out with him is for Niall's sake because the Irish boy felt he owed it to him for taking him under his wing his first week in school after moving from Mullingar. They were seniors who only showed up for maybe half their classes and spent the rest of the school day smoking under the bleachers and listening to indie rock bands such as  _Two door cinema club._

 _You've_ of course never spoken to him, being a lowly freshman and all, but you could probably describe the exact blue of Louis' eyes and have counted every fleck of silver in each. You know whether he's having a good day or if it's gone completely to shit at the word go just by the way he's chosen to style his hair that morning— _whether_ he's decided to style it or not more like. You may or may not have started wearing beanies because you’d heard Louis compliment someone for wearing one earlier in the school year though you’ve denied it to both Niall and Liam until you were blue in the face. And if sometimes you held your breath and wished that Louis would notice you when you wore it, well they didn’t need to know that either, besides he never did. You were probably close to in love with him and he hadn’t the faintest idea you were alive.

Then one fateful day you're sitting with your chin in your hand, trying to keep your eyes from rolling out of your skull as Mr. Reeves drones on about bonding and molecular geometry when the door to the room is suddenly thrust open and in walks a scowling Louis Tomlinson.

“What can I do for you Mr…” and you can’t help but roll your eyes because _everyone_ knows who Louis is, who did Mr. Reeves think he was kidding? The older boy just shrugged tossing a slip down to the teacher’s desk.

“Got a few labs to make up or else I can’t graduate,” He snarled, kicking his toe at the ground in annoyance.

“Oh, well alright then you can just sit…” Mr. Reeves scanned the room and your heart just about stops when you realize you’re the only one in the room without a partner since Ed transferred schools mid school year, your eyes meet and it’s like a literal electromagnetic bond has taken place between them—huh who knew he’d actually picked something up from his boring chem lessons,

“You can partner up with Mr. Styles there.” Your chemistry teacher finished, nodding to where you sat. Louis smirks and heads your way. Taking a seat on the stool beside you and bringing the most heavenly scent along with him.

You spend the second half of the period trying to control your breathing and not cause an explosive reaction as you try to mix the required chemicals into the beakers before you, as Louis was of course being no help at all. Sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest and trying to burn a hole through the side of your head with the intense stare he’s got going on. It’s so unnerving that you finally set the beakers you held in shaking hands down and turn to address the older boy, compelled by exasperation; you find the courage to meet his eyes and frown.

“Could you not?” You ask in the most polite manner you can muster given the circumstances. To your surprise, Louis throws his head back laughing and asks:

 “Could I not _what_?”

“Stare at me like that; I’m not the chemical reaction.” You finish, biting your lip nervously.

“Oh no? I think there’s a bit of chemistry going on here, don’t you?” The blue-eyed boy mused, uncrossing his arms; he waggled his eyebrows and suddenly reached over, linking your pinkies together.

“Oh look, I do believe we’ve now bonded to one another.” Louis joked and you couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, your eyes now glued to where the older boy’s pinky wrapped snuggly around your own, where Louis fucking Tomlinson was _touching you_. A throaty chuckle brought your attention back up to the other boy’s eyes and you groaned inwardly at the obvious amusement that shown in them, you were making a right mug of yourself.

“And that is the exact _reaction_ I was looking for.”  You sit there gaping at him and probably resembling a fish out of water, gasping for air because the lab has suddenly grown ten degrees hotter and Louis is just staring at you with that annoyingly sexy smirk and condescending raised eyebrow of his and you’ve honestly never been more grateful for the bell to ring, ending the period. You only curse because you’ve gotten absolutely nothing done and will now be behind come tomorrow.

You quickly move to gather your books and writing implements and toss them in your messenger bag before you realize he’s still got his pinky clutched around your own. You try tugging them apart with a frown, but he refuses to let you loose, You finally throw him a confused look which he just grins at and you sigh resigned and decide to just pack one handed, which isn’t as easy as you would think, especially when it came to the zipper. Huffing out in frustration, you just give up on closing your bag and simply sling the strap over your neck instead, standing and heading for the door, Louis right behind you of course your linked pinkies swinging between you.

You decide to forgo stopping at your locker to exchange your chemistry text for your history book and just head straight for the school’s exit, hoping that Louis would drop the charade once you were outside where all of the school could see. You weren’t half-wrong as you pushed the doors open Louis squeezed your pinky tight once before finally relinquishing his hold on you much to your disappointment.

You spotted Liam and Niall sitting under their usual tree on the school’s front lawn. Liam with his nose buried in a book already getting a head start on that night’s homework no doubt and Niall tearing into what looked like an egg salad sandwich. Sighing, you spared Louis one last look, even braving a small smile before you turned in the direction of your friends. To your shock, Louis places a hand on your shoulder halting you.

“The name’s Louis by the way.” He said, cheekily and you rolled your eyes because he had to know that you already knew who he was, he just _had_ to. However, the same could not be said about Louis and that was probably the point of him introducing himself you realized so with a nod you cleared your throat, but still end up croaking out:

“Harry.”

“Well Harry here’s to a semester of Chem together huh?” He quipped, clapping you on the back once before taking the stairs two at a time and moseying over to where Zayn waited leaned against the hood of his car, lit cigarette near dangling from his lips.

Zayn watched his approach, greeting his best friend with a single raised eyebrow, which Louis just shrugged at.

“What can’t I have a chat on the front steps with my new lab partner Harry?” Louis asked, snatching the lit cigarette from the darker boy’s lips and taking a deep drag. Zayn drew back at this new development, eyes shining with amusement.

“Oh so _gorgeous-curly-locks_ has a name now does he?”  He teased, purposely using the nickname Louis had taken to using when referring to the freshman he’d instantly become infatuated with since sitting behind him during the school’s welcome back assembly a couple months ago.

“Don’t be a twat.” It was Zayn’s turn to shrug because he was only teasing, he was actually happy for his best friend.

“You know I’m only taking the piss, it’s cool you going after a fresher, I mean…they’re not all bad I reckon.”

“I think you’ll like him.” Zayn gave him a thoughtful look before sparing this _Harry_ another fleeting look, but his eyes linger slightly when he spies the lovely little blonde seated at Harry’s feet, laughing up at something he’d just said around a mouthful of sandwich and it should come off as gross and obnoxious but he can’t help but smile, turning back to Louis.

“Alright, come on then I’m starving and have a sudden craving for egg salad.”

“But you _hate_ egg salad.” Louis reminded him, climbing into the passenger side. Zayn couldn’t help but grin down at the steering wheel.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the song "What you know" by Two door cinema club


End file.
